Frida Yernese II.
' Frida Yernese' is the daughter of Ashley, and Bernd Von Yernese making her a member of House Yernese through her father, and a member of House Nighting through her mother. Frida Yernese has two siblings in the form of Gasto, and Gisila of which Gasto is a member of the House Yernese military forces and following the death of his brother Gisila he became the second most important member of the House behind his uncle Volker Yernese, while her brother Gasto was killed during the Battle of Minus Ithil but before this he was the heir of House Yernese. Frida Yernese is engaged to Talbot Oppenheim of House Oppenheim but she has become involved in an affair with the more powerful Clayton Scott of House Scott in a situation that threatens to boil out of control due to the political consequences of the two houses becoming involved in this. Frida Yernese was born into the ranks of the rich House Yernese and as a young girl she spent much of her youth with her mother Ashley, and her cousin Jennifer where the two young girls were made to understand that there role in the house was to push forward and make marriages that would allow for the House to grow and become more powerful. In order to do this the girls were trained how to become more alluring to prospective men, and were constantly taught that they had to be the perfect wives, and this coresponded with the way that Frida spent her youth. When she came to be seventeen she was engaged to Talbot Oppenheim of the sworn House Oppenheim, and this marriage was something she threw herself into and only a short time into the relationship she had Talbot eating out of her hand. This went up in the air when Clayton Scott became obsessed with her and Frida believed that he was a more powerful fish and that if she could get him to marry her then the situation would be a better one for the house, even though she was in love with Talbot Oppenheim. History Early History Frida Yernese was born into the ranks of the rich House Yernese and as a young girl she spent much of her youth with her mother Ashley, and her cousin Jennifer where the two young girls were made to understand that there role in the house was to push forward and make marriages that would allow for the House to grow and become more powerful. In order to do this the girls were trained how to become more alluring to prospective men, and were constantly taught that they had to be the perfect wives, and this coresponded with the way that Frida spent her youth. From the age of fifteen on she became involved in several sexually charged relationships as she attempted to make sure that she was ready physically for the rigors that a prospective husband would want her for, and this became a point of contention between her and her best friend and cousin Jennifer Yernese who believed that was a primitive way of going about her business. Talbot Oppenheim When she came to be seventeen she was engaged to Talbot Oppenheim of the sworn House Oppenheim, and this marriage was something she threw herself into and only a short time into the relationship she had Talbot eating out of her hand. Clayton Scott This went up in the air when Clayton Scott became obsessed with her and Frida believed that he was a more powerful fish and that if she could get him to marry her then the situation would be a better one for the house, even though she was in love with Talbot Oppenheim. Family Members Relationships Category:House Yernese Category:House Nighting Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian